


Double Dates

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Servando invite Tobin and Christen out for a dinner while they're in Orlando. Follow up to 'See You On The Pitch'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Dates

Tobin rolled her eyes looking at Servando, making him laugh. They never really thought through the fact that Alex and Christen agreed to get ready together for their double date night. So, now they were stuck down in the living room of Servando and Alex’s home, waiting for the two women to come down, ready to leave. 

“We did tell them that it was just casual, right?” Tobin asked and Serv laughed nodding.

“Yeah, multiple times, but then again, you are wearing dress pants, so maybe they aren’t the only ones who got their wires crossed?” he pointed out and Tobin scoffed.

“So are you!”

“Yeah, that’s cause I changed when you showed up!” he accused and Tobin rolled her eyes. 

“And they are Khakis, not dress pants.”

“Casual for you is non-ripped jeans compared to your normal ones,” he said and Tobin laughed, nodding. “Come on, we can take Blue out and get him to go nuts while we play tennis,” he offered and Tobin looked over at the puppy sleeping on the couch, then at her watch. 

“How about we just take him out into the backyard and toss a ball around? We are in good clothes. No need to get all sweaty before our date.”

“Good point,” Servando agreed and pulled Tobin up to her feet before grabbing the dog’s ball and bouncing it once on the ground. Instantly, the puppy’s head shot up and he was barreling toward them. Tobin laughed as he crashed into her legs, wiggling back and forth. 

x-x-x

“What in god’s name was that?” Christen asked when they heard a loud thud from downstairs.

“That would be Blue. Servando must’ve grabbed his tennis ball,” Alex laughed, “I keep telling him not to do that cause he’ll ruin the floors but yeah, you know how well Tobin listens?” she asked and Christen grinned, nodding, “Servando is worse.”

“Impossible, did she tell you about how even after I told her a pan was hot, she still grabbed it?”

“Is that why her hand was wrapped for the game against Cap?” she asked laughing and Christen nodded.

“Yup, I swear sometimes that woman does it on purpose.”

“I wonder that about Serv,” Alex said and Christen smiled. She was happy for her friend, that she was finally able to be by her husband’s side. They were both very happy with the arrangement. 

“I’m happy for the two of you,” Christen said and Alex looked over at her, “I just mean, I…” she trailed off and Alex nodded.

“Trust me, I get it. Being all the way across the country from your loved one is hard. He kept getting traded and just wanted to find a spot to stay for a bit, but Portland wouldn’t take him. So they brought up Orlando for us to expand to and I had to jump at it.”

“Tobs and I got lucky, even if we don’t play in the same city. We still get to be together when the national team meets, while that’s just another time that you’re pulled away from him.”

“Trust me, it’s hard, but it was worth it. We both know soccer is important to us, and we work hard for our relationship but now that we’re together the majority of the time, I love it,” Alex grinned. 

“I’m happy you got to be back with him,” Christen said and Alex nodded.

“Just wait, sooner or later, you and Tobin will have it too,” Alex promised. “For now, are you ready to get going? I know if we don’t start moving soon Tobin will raid the kitchen and Servando will surely help her out.” 

“Yup, thanks for the invite by the way. The idea of a double date was nice.”

“Well, we only get so much time off, and I knew Tobin would be torn between seeing you, or coming to visit us, so I made it easier for everyone,” Alex smiled and Christen gave her megawatt smile in return.

“It’s very much appreciated,” she said as they headed downstairs. They walked over to the back sliding door that overlooked the backyard, where Tobin and Servando were playing with Blue. The poor dog was chasing the ball back and forth as Servando and Tobin juggled it as best they could. 

“Your poor baby,” Christen pouted and Alex chuckled, she opened the door.

“Are you two picking on Blue?” she accused and the ball dropped by Servando’s feet. Blue grabbed it and rushed toward Alex, wiggling as he dropped the ball at her feet, looking at the ball then up at Alex then back to the ball. He repeated this until Alex grabbed the ball and threw it at Servando bouncing it off his shoulder. They watched the dog tear after the ball, unable to get much of a grip on the deck.

“You guys ready?” Christen asked and both Tobin and Servando smiled before nodding and heading toward the house. 

“Come on Blue, time to go in,” Tobin said calling the dog over to her, he followed her faithfully up to the house. 

“So, where are we going ladies?” Servando asked and Tobin grinned.

“Well, you offered to pay,” she smirked and his jaw dropped. 

“I did no such thing!” 

“Oh what? No, we so bet on who could juggle the ball the longest without dropping it. You dropped it.”

“That’s not fair! Alex called for us,” he said, slightly pouting.

“So?”

“We had to go.”

“A bet is a bet,” Tobin said and Servando groaned.

“It’s ok, we’ll pay,” Alex said sliding an arm around Servando, who kissed the top of her head. “Next time, remember rule number one, no bets against Tobs,” she chuckled and kissed him.

“She cheats,” he accused, glaring at her.

“That true Toby? Do you cheat?” Christen asked wrapping an arm around Tobin, who kissed her temple.

“Never. I’m a good, clean player.” 

“We’ll pay our way,” Christen offered and Servando stuck his tongue out at Tobin who rolled her eyes.

“I still won,” she pointed out, taking Christen’s hand, “now, we didn’t settle where we are going.” 

“There’s a really good Italian place down the road,” Servando offered and Alex nodded.

“You guys will love it.”

“I certainly don’t pass up good food,” Tobin said and Christen laughed.

“You don’t pass up any food.”

“No, I passed up those weird things at the Chinese place we ate at a few weeks ago.”

“Ok, that doesn’t count, we thought they were alive still.”

“They were alive still. I think one waved at me.”

“On that note, I’m not hungry anymore,” Alex said, slightly green.

“Oh come on Lex. We’ll get there and you’ll be starving again,” Servando smiled and Alex sighed but agreed. The group piled into Servando’s truck, talking animatedly about the upcoming games for all of their teams. Tobin took Christen’s hand in her’s as they drove to the restaurant, letting her mind wander as she half listened to the conversation. 

Once they arrived, Tobin reluctantly let go of Christen’s hand so she could get out of the truck. Once Christen was by her side again, Tobin wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close. They normally weren’t ones for public displays but Tobin missed having Christen close by, so she’d let it slide. 

“You guys have to try the chicken parm, it’s so good,” Alex said as they followed the host to a table. 

“Don’t pressure them babe,” Servando said as they sat. He smiled across the table at the two women, “everything is good here.”

“So Serv, are you going to come to Rio for a game or two?” Christen asked.

“I’d love to!” he grinned at Christen, “but it’s up to Lex. If she doesn’t want me there, I won’t be there.”

“He’s such a charmer,” Tobin chuckled.

“Yeah well, I’ll admit to stealing some of your moves,” he smirked and Tobin laughed as Christen and Alex both rolled their eyes. Neither of their partners needed that type of encouragement.

“Oh, we have something important to tell you guys,” Alex said suddenly, remembering a long lost thought. Servando picked up quickly on the suggestion and smiled as he covered Alex’s hand with his own.

“Oh god, you aren’t pregnant are you? Because I would be so excited for you two, but I can’t handle not having you in Rio,” Tobin explained quickly, cheeks burning red at almost coming off as disappointed.

“Oh no, no. One day for sure, but no,” Alex said, looking up at Servando who smiled encouragingly back at her, “we decided to start up our own camp every fall.”

“Really? That’s great,” Christen smiled. 

“That’s not all,” Servando said, looking at Alex who gave a nod, “we would like it if you two would, I mean if you could—”

“Would you guys mind coming and hosting a day or a few?” Alex asked, cutting her husband off, who just laughed.

“Really?” Tobin asked, more than a little shocked.

“Yeah Tobs, really.” 

“I’d love to,” Tobin grinned, “I’d really love it.”

“So would I,” Christen smiled and Alex nearly bounced out of her seat in excitement.

“That’s great! Oh my god! Kids are going to love this!” Alex said and Servando leaned down kissing her. 

“We’ll get everything sorted out and keep you two updated. I’m sure we can get you guys lined up to be there the same week of course,” he said with a wink and Christen blushed.

“Hey now, the only one allowed to make her blush is me, mister,” Tobin said pointedly and Servando put his hands up. 

“Woah, I swear I’m not encroaching,” He said, pulling Alex closer. “I have my hands full with this one already, I don’t need anymore.”

“You better not,” Tobin said, giving him a fake glare.

“Alex, protect me!” Servando joked, trying to duck behind his wife as the women laughed. 

“Toby, don’t scare him. He’s stuck with me now.”

“God, that means I’m stuck with him too,” Tobin said rolling her eyes, a smile still on her face. 

“Ew, does that mean I’m stuck with Press cause you’re stuck with me and Press is stuck with you?” Servando asked and Tobin looked over at Christen before laughing and nodding, she took Christen’s hand in her own.

“God I hope so, cause if you’re stuck with her that means she’s still with me,” Tobin beamed and Christen leaned over kissing her. 

x-x-x

After dinner, they decided to walk around one of the local lakes to try and walk off some of the food they’d had before returning to the house. Alex and Servando had offered up the guest room to Tobin and Christen for them to stay and spend the weekend with them. So, when they got back they all agreed to switch into PJs before watching a movie together. Christen watched Tobin pull her shirt over her head as she walked around the guest room. 

“Hey Toby,” she asked, breaking the spell that seemed to have fallen over the room.

“Yeah?” Tobin asked, turning to Christen.

“How are you doing?” 

“What?” Tobin asked, confused.

“How are you really doing? I mean, Alex is your best friend and she moved all the way across the country,” Christen explained and Tobin walked over to her, sitting next to her on the bed. Tobin carefully took Christen’s hand in her own.

“Chris, I knew this was going to be hard, but honestly, it’s been a lot easier than I thought it would be. My first game against her, I’ll mostly likely be a wreck because playing against her is a new concept entirely for me. However, I’ll still play, and I’ll still be ok. Just like now. I’m ok. Yeah, it sucks having the two biggest pillars of my life so far away from me, and having my really good friends in other cities too but I knew that was part of the job when I signed up for it, just like you did.” 

“I know but still you had so much taken away at once I don’t wan—”

“Chris, I had nothing taken away, I just had it moved. I can still talk to Alex or you or Lauren and Amy anytime I want. They made these wonderful things called phones,” Tobin chuckled as Christen glared at her. She leaned over and kissed her, “I promise Chris, I’m tougher than I look.” 

“Remember the paper cut of 2014?”

“The  _ Great  _ Papercut of 2014 you mean!” Tobin said offended.

“You cried for an hour,” Christen deadpanned.

“It hurt!” 

“Sure Tobs,” Christen smirked, kissing Tobin again, “now come on, we have a movie to go watch, and make sure you actually put a shirt on.”

“Why? Don’t want them staring at me?”

“Nothing they haven’t seen before,” Christen shot back and Tobin laughed, pulling a clean shirt over her head.

Two hours later Christen found herself sharing a beer with Servando as she tried to kick his ass at FIFA but failing, though not miserably at least. 

“I think they missed each other,” Servando said pointing with his beer bottle toward Alex and Tobin who were cuddled together on the couch asleep. Christen smiled at them, quickly grabbing one of the phones on the table and sending it to the group chat between the four of them. 

“I’m glad they have each other,” Christen said and Servando nodded.

“Tobin is good for her, keeps her grounded on the field.”

“And Alex pulls out the competitive side of Tobin, plus no one fights for Tobin harder than Alex does,” Christen smiled.

“They’re good together.”

“I guess that means we should be friends.”

“We aren't?” Servando gasped and Christen laughed at him.

“We are, but you know what I meant.”

“I did,” he switched his bottle to his other hand, stretching it out. “I’m Servando, my wife is your girlfriend’s best friend.” 

“Christen, it’s nice to meet you. Your wife gets my girlfriend into some of the weirdest trouble I’ve ever seen,” Christen said, clinking her bottle with his, and Servando laughed, nodding.

“Oh trust me, I’ve heard the stories,” he laughed, looking over at the pair, “I guess we make one hell of a weird family.”

“We’ll have cuter babies,” Christen said without missing a beat.

“Bullshit,” Servando scoffed, offended.

“Wanna bet?” Christen asked giving him a look, he seriously debated it for a moment.

“Take that bet and I’ll murder you,” Alex mumbled from her spot on top of Tobin causing Christen and Servando to laugh. He looked over at Christen before nodding, the two shook on it before turning back to the video game, allowing their partners to enjoy their best friend for a little longer. 


End file.
